billie and whitney foreva part 2
by kyah chillin
Summary: this is the follow up to my first billie and whitney story.


ast chapter billie and whitney had a argument and whitney ran out when billie found whitney and was making up with her connor came round the connor and shot him twice in the back .

whitneys pov

billie had been in surgery for an hour and half when the surgeon came out and told us that everything was gunna be alright and we would be able to see him in about half an hour .

" thanks" said bi

i sat down and stared at the wall infront of me still crying with mascara running down my face waiting till i could see him .

"you alright" said bi

i didnt answer her i just stood up and walked out of the hospital and round the corner and sat down and cried i heard soem shout my name but thought it was just my imagination running wild

"whitney" i heard a gruff voice shout

i turned round and saw connor stood there i started to walk off and when i got round the corner i got my phone out and rang bi but by the time she had picked up connor had already taken my phone off me he told me to go with him but i said no

"what do you want from me " i said

"not much just you to come with me so you cant tell the feds what i did to youre boyfriend billie boy" connor said sarcastically

connor grabbed my arm and pulled me off round the corner he pushed me up against the wall and told me to be quite or he would do the same thing to me as he did to billie if i started screaming connro punched me in my styomach as a warning i fell to the floor in pain and told him never to do that again .

billies pov

i woke up and asked to see whit but the nurse said that she had gone i wondered if she was ok and asked the nurse when i could be discharged she said i would be able to be discharged tommorrow but i was ok so i discharged my self

"you ok babe" said bi

" yeh fine" i said sarcastically

"you seen whit"

" she went out a couple of minutes ago without saying a word she was really upset i went after her but she was gone oh yeh she rang me but when i picked the phone up she put it down" said bi

" why dont you go home ill go look for her" i said

"ok" said bi "but dont be out all night"

bi walked out of the hospital with my bag i walked out of the hospital and round the corner i saw whits phone on the floor and new that there was something wrong with her i looked on whits phone and there was a message from connor saying

your little boyfriend needs to watch his back because he was my boy but soon as he met you you slag he just changed.

whitneys pov

connor had taken me to a old flat of his estate full with crack addicts he told me to stick this needle in my arm but i told him no.

by now i was really scared and wished i had bever come out of the hospital just waited for billie and gone home with him instead of running out like a daft little baby.

"connor will you just let me go please i aint even done nuffink to you at all so why you making me go places with you i wont tell the police i promise " i cryed

"stop crying now you little scruff" shouted connor

i asked him if i could go to the toilet and when i got into the toilet there was a window open the toilet was athe the front of the flat so if i climbed i would not have to jump i climbed out of the window and ran down the stairs and out of the block of flats i ran and ran and ran until i found a phone box i pt all the money i had into it and rang billies phone

"hello" said billie

"hello its whit i need help connor forced me to go with him to balham and made me go to this crack flat and i just climbed out of the window" i cried

"slow down babe and tell me where you are ok" said billie

i slowed down and told him where i was he told me to walk round the corner from where i was and there would be a cafe called dhs cafe he told me to go sit in there and wait for him i did as he said and went into the cafe i sat in the corner behind the curtain so if connor came looking for me he wouldnt find me half an hour later billie walked in and came and sat at the table next to me i didnt say anything to him the whole time we was there i just sat and stared at the table with the salt shaker in my hand i was shaking billie grabbed my hand and asked me if i was ok i didnt answer him he could see i was crying and holding my stomach he asked me what connor did to me i told him what he had done

"he punched me in my stomach and then when we go to the flat he told me to stick a needle in my arm" i cried

"is he still at the flat" asked billie

"i think so " i replied

billie stood up and walked out of the cafe i stood up and ran after him asking him where he was going he didnt answer me billie ran off round the corner and saw connor he shouted him connor ran over and smacked billie in the face

"connor why cant you just leave us alone we havent done anything at all to you" i shouted

connor ran over and dragged me to the floor by my hair

"get off her" shouted billie as he ran over and pushed connor to the floor billie kept on smacking connor in the face

"i thought you was gunna change" i shouted at billie

"listen to your bitch billie" said connor

billie got off connor and walked over to me connor got up off the floor and shouted

"watch your back billie boy"

billie grabbed my hand and promised me that he was gunna change

"we need to tell the police" i told billie

"no we cant " said billie because connor will just make our lives helland he wont give up until he gets what he wants

" can we just go home and talk about it tommorrow please"i said tears running down my cheeks

billie wiped the tears from my face and leaned in to kiss me i moved back

"whats wrong babe" said billie

"whats wrong your mate connor is whats wrong im pregnant and you havent even paid no attention to me or this thing growing inside of me so dont whats wrong me" i cried

billie grabbed me and pulled me towards him i hit him and hit him and hit him until he let me go i held my stomach and bent forward i had really bad cramping pains in my stomach

"whit you ok" asked billie

i fell to the floor billie ran over picking me up and sitting me against the wall after a half hour the pains stopped i stood up and walked away from billie i didnt want to talk to him because he didnt really love me and i just wanted to go home and see bi and the kids i was really tired and just wanted to go to sleep aferall it was about half four and bi would of been really worried even though she knows i am with billie i walked to the bus station but no buses where running at this time so i had to go to the train station even though i wasnt speaking to billie he was always behind me every where i went to make sure i was safe when the train came i went to the back off the train and started to cry i was in so much pain and asked to see the train nurse when the nurse came she took me to a special part of the train to see to me billie saw the nurse aking me in there and asked me where i was going i didnt want him to no so i ignored him

"well as you no youre pregnant and i am sorry to tell you this but ... you are having a misscarriage" said the nurse

i started to cry when the nurse said is your boyfriend on the train i said es but i didnt want him to know that i had had a misscarriage

i walked out of the room and sat back down when i got back to walford i got of the train and went straight home and knocked on the door there was no answer i figured everyone must be in bed so i went to billies and knocked on the door billie andswered and saw me stood there shaking and crying he took me inside and into the kitchen got me a cuup off water and came and sat next to me he grabbed my hand and asked me what was wrong

" im having ... a misscarriage"i cried to him billie pulled me into his chest and told me everything was gunna be ok he put his hand on my stomach and said we could try again i told him it was because connor had punched me in my stomach

"i tryed going home but theres no answer can i stay here please" i asked billie

"course you can babe" said billie

by now it was about half past six and carol was coming down the stairs i wiped my eyes .

"morning"i said to carol

"morning whit what you doing here so early" she said

"just came to see billie" i said

billie took my hand and took me out of the kitchen and upstairs into his bedroom he kissed me and layed me down on the bed i pushed him off and told him it was too soon and he got off me by now i was falling asleep and within five minutes i was asleep.

the next morning i woke up and turned over but billie wasnt there i could here his voice i sat up and pulled billies hoodie on i was still in pain so i layed back down i couldnt stop myself crying five minutes later billie came in the room and sat on the bed next to me i rolled over and looked at billie

" morning" said billie

"morning" i said wiping my eyes

"you been crying" said billie

"just a little bit" i said

"you no its alrite to be upset whit" said billie

i sat up and moved closer to billie i heard a knock at the door and heard bis voice

"have you seen whit she didnt come home last night she got really upset over what happed to billie" said bi

"shes upstairs with billie"said carol

"she was a bit upset earlier this morning" said carol

"whit" i heard bi shout up the stairs

"shes asleep" lied billie

"tell her to wake up then and tell her shes never going out again or seeing you again when she doesnt even call to tell me shes ok" shouted bi

i cried to billie telling him that i didnt want her to know what had happened and that i would rather be grounded and never see him again

billie held me in his arms when bi came up and walked into his room and saw me crying i quickly wiped my face and got out of the bed and walked throught the door and into the bathroom i was wearing billies baggy tracky bottoms and his hoodie while i was in the bathroom i could hear her talking to billie asking her what was wrong with me billie didnt tell her because he new i didnt want her to no i came back out pf the bathroom and back into billies room

"come home now" said bi

"i dont wanna i wanna stay here and talk to billie" i insisted

"no your coming home now youve been out all night and you arent staying here " shouted bi

"yeh i am and you cant stop me " i said

pushing bi out of the room and closing the door islid down it and started to cry billie came and sat next to me

"it was my baby aswell" he said

i pushed him away from me stood up and walked out of his room down the stairs and out the door billie didnt even come after wich proves that he doesnt love me or care about me all he cares about is his crew i went home put my key in the lock and opened the door i didnt say hi to any one i just went upstairs and into my bedroom i locked the door and sat on my bed half an hour later i heard the door bell ring i wiped my eyes and went to answer it everyone else had gone out it was billie i let him in and asked him what he was here for he told me that connor had sent him a message saying that he was gunna kill me ifhe didnt get what he wanted.

"what does he want"i asked billie

"his gun back i never gave him it back i gave him a fake one" said billie

"your just gunna have to give him it back then arent you or else hes gunna kill me" i said

" i cant give him it back hell kill me when he gets it back" said billie

"so youd rather me die than you" i said

"no" said billie moving towards me i moved back and said that he had to go because the kids would be back any minute when billie left i went back upstairs and i had a message on my phone from billie saying luv u i dint no what it ment because i wasnt really speaking to him

when bi got home i told her i was going out she asked me if id been crying and if everything was alright with billie i hesitated and said yeh when i got to billies i asked carol if he was in she said hes upstairs in his room

"can i speak to you" i asked billie

"whats wrong now" he said

" nothing just want to talk to you about something thats playing on my mind" i told him

"ya know like with that thing that happened to me with that toni guy well" i said

"connor raped me" i said

" what are you ok"he said hugging me

i moved away from him because i didint want anyone to touch me

"why wont you let me come near you" said billie

"erm ... i just dont want anyone to come near me after what happened" i said as i got some more cramping pains in my stomach

i sat down on his bed and waited for them to go billie went down stairs and got me some tablets i took two but the pain still hadnt gone away i decided to go home billie came with me and we went into my room i sat on my bed and held my stomach i just wanted the pains to go away evntually they stopped.

i didnt get anymore pains after them wich was good because i didnt have to have to rely on billie to get me the tablets as i couldnt move i sat on the bed and my eyes started watering billie came and sat next to me and he didnt touch me because of what happened.

"you dont have to stay" i said to billie

"i wanna " he said

i moved closer to billie and kissed him he layed me down and told me we didnt have to if i didnt want to i told him yeh i wanted to but afterwards i couldnt stop crying i just been raped and then had sex with my boyfriend i felt discgusting i couldnt stop thinking of toni and connor when billie went home to get me my clothes i got two bottles of pills out of the cuboard and took a overdose i collapsed and fell to the floor when billie came back he saw me on the floor he rang a ambulance and i had to go to the hospital and have my stomach pumped

when i woke up the nurse had some surprising news for me i was pregnant again i started crying because i didnt no if it was billies or connors i wanted to tell billie but i asked the nurse to instead i sat up in the bed i still had billies hoodie and trackys on i looked like a boy with french plaits in when billie came in he told me that he new i was pregnant and he didnt think it was his he thought it was connors

"i want to have a abortion but i just dont want to go through the pain again" i cried

"why you crying you shoud be happy" said billie

"but like you said the babys probably connors"

"yeh but that dunt mean owt does it" he said

"i dont want to keep it if it int yours though you never think of anyone but yourself billie and i cant take it no more i dont want someone elses baby who shot my boyfriend and raped me just think cant you rememeber he shot you and raped me its not like i went out with him is it " i cried

billie sat in the chair next to me and grabbed my hand i pulled it away from him and told him i didnt want to be with him no more

"why what have i done to you now though nuffin yeh exactly you know what i dont wanna be with you either" said billie as he stood up and walked away

i felt the tears coming in my eyes because of what he had just said i loved him and then he just changes with in a split second and acts like he hates me as soon as ricky came and picked me up and took me home i went upstairs took billies trackys and hoodie of and hrough them out the window i didnt want anything else to do with him after what he had doene telling me to keep the baby when i had been raped by his mate.

"whit you ok" shouted bi up the stairs

"yeh am fine" i shouted down

i decided to go to the park to think when i go there i sat on the swings when i saw carol

" billies been looking for you" said carol

" i arent really bothered we arent together no more" i hesitated

"arent you i thought you was" said carol

"no we finished about 3 hours ago" i said

"well thats a shame you two where really good together"

"well it turns out your sons not perfect showed his true colours eventually" i said

i saw billie walk round the corner i stood up and walked away.

"yeh bye" said carol

tears started to stream down my face billie was perfect for me but he just never thought of anyone but himself or his mum i went home and started to really think about billie i decided to go see him i knocked on his door and carol answered

"is billie in please" i said

"yeh come in hes upstairs i think" said carol

i went upstairs and went in his room he was with kylie she was just about to kiss him when i walked in i felt sick i closed his door and ran down the stairs and out the door i ran and ran and ran until i could run no more i didnt cry because billie wasnt my boyfriend no more but i did still love him i went home and went to bed it was only half nine but id had a long day

the next morning i woke up and got ready to go on the stall i disnt fell up to it but it was something to keep me occupied.

when i got on the stall i had about nine customers when billie came over

"can i talk to you " he said

"im kinda busy as you can see and i dont wanna speak to you about anything and ihave to go in five minutes" i said

"why where you off" said billie

"to the abortion clinic not like youd care or anything" i said

" you want me to come with you" asked billie

"and why would i want you to come with me u have a new girl and you aint my man no more" i said sarcastically

"now if you dont mind i have stuff to do" i said

"kylie aint my girl and am sorry for what i said to you i was just angry" said billie

"yeh well if she aint your girl why was she about to kiss you when i walked in yesterday go on tell me if you can" i shouted

"ermmmm" said billie

"see i no why she was about to kiss you because shes your girl three hours later yeh billie and you have a new girlfriend so how do i no that you didnt cheat on me with that slag kylie " i said

"i would never cheat on you and for the last time she aint m,y girl i still love you" said billie

"yeh well its too late now init after all that you said to me and oh yeh if you want your clothes there in ma front garden" i said as i served a nother customer

billie stood there and said

"im coming with you to the clinic you aint doing this by yourself"

"i dont want you to come with me" i said as i walked towards the train station billie hot on my heels

"im coming with you end of" said billie

i got on the train and started to think about if the baby was billies and i was getting rid of it because of connor

new it wasnt only my decision but i wasnt with billie no more so i couldnt ask for his help with anything.

when i got of the train billie walked next to me i grabbed his hand and told him i was sorry for everything that i had said to him when we got to the clinic i asked him if i was doing the right thing he told me i was.

when i wen into the room i had to take two tiny tablets i took them and went out of the room there was no pain at all

as we was walking out of the clinic connor put a gun to billies head and told us that if we didnt go with him he would kill us both we went with him and he took us to this field where the rest of the crew were they dragged billie of and started beating him up when the pain started to come i kept on shouting billie but he wasnt answering me.

"bruv comee on shes just had an abortion let me help her" shouted billie

connor let billie come and see me billie sat me down and knelt down next to me and put his hand on my stomach and told me everything would be ok if i was just quite.

"billie please im begging you just do summat" i said as i bent forward

connor and the crew came back over and dragged billie away from me i put my hand on my stomach and wished that i hadnt had a abortion because this could of been the last time i saw him i heard billie shout my name i stood up and walked down the field billie was laying there covered in blood he told me to run because they said that i was next i didnt want to leave him i help him stand up and put his arm around my neck and helped him walk we walked for five minutes when i had to stop and breathe the pains were getting reallly bad and i couldnt walk no more i had t sit down and felt really bad because billie was still covered in blood he didnt seem really bothered that i couldnt walk no more he just sat there.

"sorry" i said

"what for" said billie

"if i hadnt of aborted this baby maybe none of this would of happened" i said

"it aint your fault its mine for not giving him the gun back" said billie

"you should of given it back and then this wouldnt of happened" i said

as soon as the pains stoped i helped billie up and we started walking again it had been half an hour when we got to the police station we walked in and i went to the desk and told them what had happened the police woman told me and billie to go home and they would come and see us either tommorrow or the day after.

when me and billie got home we went to his house carol wasnt in neither was max i gave billie some tissue so he could wipe all the blood from his face i sat at the table and told billie that the pains had stopped now when billie had finished wiping his face he told me that he loved me and that nothing like this would happen again

"i wish i hadnt gotten rid of the baby" i said

"we can always have one later and then youll no its mine for definite " said billie

"but how do you no that where gunna be together " i said

"i dont but we just have to make it work init" said billie

6 months later

i was just about to walk out of the house when the doorbell rang it was billie

"what you doing here" i said

"just came to see my girlfriend" said billie

i kissed billie and bi was walking down the stairs

"do you mind doing that infront of me your my step daughter and hes my brother its kinda wrong" said bi sarcastically

"shutup" i said as i kissed billie again

"uuuwww" said bi as she walked into the kitchen

there was another knock at the door it was carol is billie here she said

"yeh come in" i said

"you ready to go then" carol asked billie

"where you off" i said

"what he hasnt told you"carol said

"told me what" i said surprised

"billies joining the army" said carol

i looked at billie he was stood there not saying anything

"why didnt you tell me that you were joining the army" i said as i went into the kitchen

"i wanted to but after everything thats happened " said billie

"you could of told me your my boyfriend and you dint even tell me" i said

"sorry" said billie

" go on then you better go" i said

" are you sure" said billie

"yes now go" i said as i kissed billie

when billie left i went into the living room and sat on the sofa tiff was in there colouring

"wheres uncle billie gone" said tiff

"somewere nosie" i said

an hour and a half later and billie was back

"what happened then" i said

"nuffin much just talked about killing people and stuff like that and what i would do if i had to kill someone" said billie

"murderer why you joining the army you do realise you can get killed or kill someone" i said

"yeh i no and i have thought about it and i wanna join" he said

"is your life that bad that you have to join the army and leave everyone behind" i said

"no but" said billie

" but what" i said

"i dont wanna be stuck here with the same people and doing the same things all my life" said billie

" thanks alot thats made me fell well better am i really that bad" i said

" babe i dont mean you i mean just with connor and stuff not you" said billie

"so your joining the army because of connor so your basically running away" i replied

"i aint running away like i said i dont wanna stay here with the same people in the same place" said billie

" orite then sorry" i said

" sorry babe its just i really want to join but i dont want to leave you behind" said billie

i was sat on the work surface billie stood up and stood infront of me i lent forward and kissed him

"so when do you start then" i asked him as i grabbed his hands

" tommorrow i start training for three week" said billie

" tommorrow" i said

" yeh" said billie

" so i arent gunna see you for three week and even longer when your actually fighting" i said nearly crying

"oi no need to get up set its only 21 days no big deal i wont go if you dont want me to ill just have to apply next month" said billie

" no you need to go if this is what you want" i said tears running down my cheeks

" why you crying" asked billie

i didnt reply billie wiped the tears from my cheeks and asked me again

"im expecting your baby" i said

billie looked at me totally shocked

" why didnt you tell me" said billie

" erm because you were so hyped up about joining the army i was gunna tell you earlier but you had to go" i said

" you shoulda told me babe" said billie

" ive told you now though havent i" i said

" how far are you" asked billie

" six weeks wich means that the babys still alive and i wanted to wait until the six weeks was up before i told you" i said

"you need to go pack do you want me to help you" i said

" what you mean pack i arent going no where" said billie

"yes you are just coz im up the duff dont mean you have to stay ill be fine and i aint taking no for a answer even if i have to drag you onto that train i will dont you worry" i insisted

" babe i dont wanna leave you behind though not when the next time ill see you youll probably be the size of a house" billie said

" thanks alot and your going end of conversation" i said as i lent forward and kissed billie

" do you two ever give it a rest" said bi as she came into the kitchen

"erm me and billie have something to tell you and its kinda important"

"whats wrong with you now you having a baby or summat" said bi laughing

i looked at billie

" yeh" i said

" what your not pregnant are you" said bi

" well i wouldnt of said it if i werent would i" i said looking at billie

bi looked at me in total disbelief

" your both too young to have a baby" said bi

" well you was fifteen when you had liam so your telling me i cant have a kid at seventeen then are you" i said

"nah i arent saying that but you cant even look after yourself let alone a baby" said bi

"i look after my self better than you actually" i said as i walked out of the kitchen

"well done" i heard billie say to bi as he walked out of the kitchen after me

i went upstairs and into my bedroom i got my suitcase out and put my clothes init

"what you doing" billie said as he walked in my room

"packing" i said

" where you off" he said

" beckys i aint staying here she is just gunna lecture me and lecture me until you come home so im not staying here" i said as i gave billie his tracky bottoms and hoodie

" have em i dont want em" said billie handing them back to me

"cheers" i said

"whit why dont you just stay here until i get back its only three weeks" said billie

"billie i cant shell just go on and on becky already said i can go to hers whenever i want shes my best mate" i said

"well go to beckys for half the time im away and then come back for the other half who is this becky anyways" asked billie

"just this girl that i no from ages ago and billie im not staying here i just cant shell do ma head in and ill end up killing her or summat" i said

when i had finished packing bi came up the stairs and asked me what i was doing i told her and she said i wasnt going

" yeh i am and i am getting ma own flat aswell you cant control me forever you know" i shouted

i walked past bi and out the door with billie

" are you sure you want me to go to the training camp i wont if you dont want me to" said billie

"billie yoour going and thats it dont ask me again cuz the answer will be yeh" i said

"well are you gunna stay with me til tommorrow then" asked billie

billie had his own flat now and i stayed there all the time

"yeh go on then" i said hugging him

"why dont you stay at mine while im gone and then instead of you having to buy your own place why dont you just move in with me" suggested billie

" im pregnant remember" i said pointing to my stomach

" yeh and theres two rooms" said billie

"i dont no" i said

"how about you stay there while im gone and if you like it move in perminent" said billie

" ok what time you going tommorrow" i said as billie grabbed my hand and we set of walking

"half twelve" said billie

"ok" i said

when we go to billies flat we went in and i unpacked when id finished i went and sat on the sofa billie came in and sat next to me

" you orite you havent said much since youve been here" said billie

"im fine i dont feel that well though feel sick" i said

" you want some tablets or something" billie said

"no am ok just think when you get back ill be massive" i said looking at billie

"ano you will "billie said as he put his hand on my stomach

"i think im gunna go to bed" i said kissing billie and standing up

"yeh me too gotta get up early and pack ant a" he said as he stood up we both walked into the bedroom i put the trackys that billie gave me and his hoodie on.

" i proper dont feel well at all" i told billie

"you need to get checked out then dont you" said billie

i kissed billie and pulled him onto me

"thought you dint fell well" billie said tapping my nose

"i dont but that dont mean anything does it or did you just make up a new law saying when your poorly you cant have fun" i laughed

billie kissed me again i asked him if it will be ok because i am pregnant

"we aint harming the baby at all so whats it matter" said billie

"nothing" i said as i pulled billie back onto me

it was about half twelve and i still couldnt get to sleep billie was asleep but i couldnt manage to get to sleepi got out of the bed and went and sat in the living room i was sat there for about half an hour when i heard billie wake up and shout me

"yeh" i shouted

" what you doing" he said as he walked into the room

" i dont feel well" i said as billie came and sat next to me

"whats wrong" said billie putting his arm around me

"i feel sick" i said

" and whys that babe" said billie looking at me

" i dont want you to join the army" i said grabbing his hand

"but babe we talked about this didnt we and you said you were ok with it so why have you changed your mind all of a sudden" asked billie

" as you no im pregnant and some people go off to the army get killed and never meet their baby" i said trying to keep the tears in

" yeh but i go in six month and i wont get killed straight away will i" said billie

"billie you no like i said i was six weeks im not im two months so when you go away you wont be back for when i give birth" the tears trickled down my face

i stood up went to the bathroom and wiped my face and then went back in the living room billie was sat there with his head in his hands i didnt want to make him feel bad but i really didnt want him to get hurt.

"billie am sorry" i said when i went into the living room

"whit why say i can join the army and then the day before i go training yeh you say you dont want me to join" shouted billie

"dont shout at me and i never said you cant join the army i said i dont want you to join but i no im not gunna change your mind so you dont need to shout at me do you" i said

"yeh well it sounds like your saying that dont it and you shout at me so why cant i shout at you" billie shouted as he stood up and came closer to me

i moved back and pushed him away from me billie pushed me against the wall and wouldnt let me go

"billie get of me please" i shouted

"why should i you dont mean nuffin to me and i dont me nuffin to you so why should i "

" billie i love you though" i shouted

billie let go of me and walked out of the flat door i slid down the wall and sat there and cried and cried billie didnt come home until the next day i was still sat aginst the wall when he came in he didnt say anything to me he just walked into the bedroom. an hour later and he came out he came and picked me up off the floor i was shaking because i didnt have his hoodie on no more and there was no heating because it was broken billie picked me up and sat me on the sofa he put his arm around me

"im sorry for pushing you around" said billie

"you need to go pack your stuff" i said moving towards him

" i aint going" said billie looking at the floor and putting his jacket round me

"but why" i said

"i dont wanna like you said i might never get to meet my baby if i go join and i dont wanna leave you here by yourself" said billie

" is it because of what i said and what you did" i asked billie

"yeh but i dint mean to hurt you or nuffin i just lost my temper have you been sat there all night babe" asked billie

"yeh" i said

i stood up and walked into the bedroom billie followed me and sat on the bed he pulled me onto his knee and told me that he was gunna fix up the flat and make a nursery for the baby

" yeh but what if you dont get it done in time you cant keep a baby in a cold flat can you" i said

" nah ill definetly get it done ill give you the money so you can buy some stuff for the room and then ill paint it and put everything init" said billie

" well if your gunna have it done in 7 month we might as well stay here" i said

7 months later

"billie" i shouted

"what babe" said billie as he walked into the living room

" you nearlly finshed yet i really wanna see it" i said

"nearly but i told you you aint seeing it till im done " said billie tapping me on the nose

" im getting too big i look like a rite fat cow" i said as is stood up

" only coz youre pregnant durgghhh" said billie sarcastically

" a do no and you have paint all over you" i said to billie as i sat on the work surface

billie came over and hugged me making me have paint all over me

"im surprised you can even get on that counter" said billie as he let go off me

" you div you just got paint all over me and what for" i said as i got off the counter and got a towel from the draw

"billie im jew next week and you havent even got the room done yet" i said

"yeh ano but i need to get some more paint what you having again boy or girl" said billie

" a girl wich reminds me we need to think of a name for her" i shouted as billie walked out of the door

i really liked the names alissa alissiea larissa and tara but it wasnt only up to me it was up to billie as well

i got of the counter and went and sat back on the sofa i really wanted to see the room but billie wouldnt let me when i sat back down the baby started kicking again it really hurt and billie always made fun off me because i could never stay still in bed when the baby started kicking

when billie got back i asked him what name he liked best out of larissa alissa alissiea and tara he said he liked the name alissa so that was the babys name

" the babys kicking again" i said as i got of the work surface

"youll just have to put up with it" said billie as he walked into the babys room

when billie had finished the room he still wouldnt let me see it

" why wont you let me see it" i said to billie as he walked into the kitchen me following him

"because like i said you aint seeing it until the babys born" said billie

i looked at billie with the puppys eyes that he always gave into but he didnt give into me this time

"dont give me them puppy eyes" billie said as he kissed me

i kissed billie back when the baby kicked again i grabbed billies hand and put it to where the baby was kicking

"does it hurt" laughed billie

"it does actually" i laughed

all of a sudden there was this loud knock on the door billie went and answered it it was the police

"yeh" said billie as he looked towards me

"billie jackson" said the police officer

"yeh" said billie

"im arresting you on suspicion of assault on kylie mcgarty" said the police officer

"what" said billie shocked

"billie what have you done to her" i said as the officer put the hand cuffs on him

"i aint done nuffin babe i swear" said billie as he walked out off the door

half an hour later and i was sat on the sofa all of a sudden my waters broke i got my phone out of the draw and rang billies phone

"hello babe am on my way home now alright" said billie

" b b b billie my waters have broken" i cried down the phone

i dropped the phone

" whit whit" i could hear billie on the phone

"owww" i said as i was trying to breathe

billies point of view

i got of pressed the bell on the bus straight away and ran down the stairs and told the driver my girlfriends waters had broke and she was by herself i ran and ran until i got to the flat i got my keys out of my pocket and opened the door whits keys where in the other end of the lock billie i could here whit shouting i managed to push the keys out of the lock and got into the flat whit was sat with her back against the wall

" whit you ok babe" as i picked her up off the floor

"i need to go to hospital get ma bag" whit said as she had another contraction

"billie get ma bag" whit shouted

whitneys pov

billie got my bag and we headed out of the flat 10 minutes later and we arrived at the hospital

when we got into the room i was squeezing billies hand really tight i couldnt let go the pains where really bad

"billie i cant do it" i cried

"yes you can babe just do what th nurse says yeh and then thats it" said billie

"push for me please whitney" said the nurse

i pushed it was like trying to get a lemon out of a orange

"one more push now and then thats it" said the nurse

i squeezed billies hand and pushed

the baby came out but she wasnt breathing

"billie whats wrong with her" i said

"n nothing babe" billie said trying to calm me down

finally she started to breathe and cry the nurse gave her to me and asked me what her name was

"alissa" i said

i was aloud to go home now because there was nothing wrong with her i gave her to billie and got dressed back into the trackys and hoodie i put her in her pram

" billie will you push her please" i said nearly falling asleep

"yeh" said billie taking the pram from me

i wrapped my arm round billies and we walked off 20 minutes later and we got home alissa was asleep so i went into the bedroom and layed on the bed billi came in and jumped on the bed beside me i rolled over and put my head in my chest i started to fall asleep when alissa started to cry

"billie go see whats wrong with her please" i said as i lifted my head off his chest and rolled over onto the other side of the bed

billie got up and went into the living room got alissa out of her pram and took her into her room fed her and put her in her moses basket when she was asleep he brought her into are room and put her next to our bed i rolled over again and put my head on billies chest i fell asleep and didnt wake up until the next morning billie wasnt there no more

"billie" i shouted but there was no answer

sorry guys cliffhanger i need some more ideas so review it via the usual way please

read my other one about billie and whitney that i am going to start


End file.
